Dan Gheesling
|nickname= |Season2=14 (US) |Place2=2nd |Votes2=0 |Votestowin2=1 |Alliances2= Team Touché Silent Six The Quack Pack |Loyalties2= Danielle Murphree Kara Monaco Ian Terry |HOHs2= 1 (Day 62) |Nominations2= 3 (Week 7, Day 68 & Week 10) |Vetos2= 1 (Week 8) |CoachWins2=0 |Days2=75 |OtherPrizes2=$20,000 |Currently=Runner-Up |Season=10 (US) |Place=1st |Votes= 0 |Votestowin=7 |Alliances=The Renegades |Loyalties= Keesha Smith Renny Martyn Memphis Garrett Brian Hart Steven Daigle |HOHs=3 (Week 7, 9 & Day 66) |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 2 & 8) |Vetos=2 (Week 6 & Day 52) |Days=71 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Winner |TwitterUserName = DanGheesling |YoutubeUserName = DanGheesling |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |birthdate = |hometown = Dearborn, MI |occupation =Teacher |Currently2 = Runner-Up|InstagramUserName = dangheesling|FacebookUserName = dan.gheesling}} Daniel "Dan" Robert Gheesling was the winner of Big Brother 10 (US) and the runner-up of Big Brother 14 (US). Dan started in ''Big Brother 10''. When his close ally Brian Hart became evicted in Week 1, Dan appeared to be on the outs, but he managed to get off the others' radar by giving them the perception that he was not a threat by throwing early competitions. During Week 4, he was voted by the viewers to be America's Player for the week, both he and Memphis Garrett formed The Renegades, and he successfully completed the America's player task by casting the deciding vote against Jessie Godderz, resulting in his elimination. Both he and Memphis stayed in control for the rest of the game and made it to the Final Two where Dan would win in a unanimous 7-0 vote. With his consistent victory, he became the first of three winners, and only US winner to succeed in a unanimous vote, and play a Perfect Game (Not receiving any eviction votes, and getting all jury votes). Dan is further remembered for his bold moves such as convincing Bryan Ollie to throw an HOH competition to him, only to betray him and get his ally Michelle Costa evicted. He returned in ''Big Brother 14'' as a Coach, but he along with the other coaches returned to the game at the end of Week 3. He was known for making one of the best strategic moves in Big Brother history by hosting his own funeral which resulted in him getting vetoed off the block when he was the target. He managed to convince his teammate Danielle Murphree to use the Power of Veto on him at the Final 4 which enabled him to blindside her Showmance Shane Meaney. Other highlights of his game include controlling the second half of the game, outlasting the other coaches, not having any eviction votes against him, and reaching the final 2 a second time. However, his cutthroat game-play cost him the win against Ian Terry in a 6-1 vote. In two appearances, he finished 1st and 2nd, which is the best result in two appearances in the history of the game. He is the first player and only winner to make it to the Final Two twice. Due to all this, he became widely regarded as one of the best players of all time along with Will Kirby. Since his performance in BB14, there have been several debates on who the greatest Big Brother player is between himself and Dr. Will. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Big Brother 10 Dan attended Michigan State University and earned a Master's Degree in Kinesiology. He is currently working as a teacher in an all-boys Catholic school. He is conservative and not a fan of liberals. He doesn't think that America would have been ready for a female president and if Hillary Clinton had won the presidency, he would have moved out of the country. He describes vegans as weird tree-huggers and believes that religion is important and that it helps to establish basic values. He thinks it becomes more important as you get older. His ideal romantic partner will be caring, hot, have dark hair and skin and be exotic looking. He prefers someone who is not into parties. He likes to eat sushi, turkey cutlets, Mediterranean food, and Cheez-Its. He enjoys alternative and rap music and also likes to listen to Frank Sinatra. His favorite movies include "The Godfather," "Good Will Hunting" and "The Karate Kid, Parts I and II." He likes the color black and thinks he wears it well. His favorite activities include running, coaching football, and going out with friends. He once worked as a college football coach and claims he was the youngest person to do so. He also enjoys watching football. He thinks tattoos are trashy and that piercings are for freaks. His birth date is September 1, 1983.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15598/ Big Brother 14 Dan Gheesling, often referred to as the nicest winner in the history of the show, was the first Houseguest to win by a unanimous vote. The BIG BROTHER: SEASON 10 Jury crowned him the winner over Memphis by a vote of 7-0. No stranger to mentoring, this teacher and high school football coach is back to lead his team to victory. According to Dan, “I’m back to coach a team to do the exact same thing that I did which is win a half million dollars!” Since we last saw Dan on BIG BROTHER, he has been very busy. He coached his football team to a state championship, got married and penned two books with a third on the way. After coaching his team to victory this summer, the Michigan native is looking forward to being considered the “best player to ever play this game.”http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/119850/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History *Note: As he was America's Player during Week 4, the public controlled Dan's vote. HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Dan married Chelsea Niemiec on July 2nd, 2011. Memphis Garrett served as a Groomsmen. Angie Swindell and Jerry MacDonald also attended the ceremony. * On February 14th, 2016, Dan announced that he and Chelsea are expecting their first baby. His wife eventually gave birth to their son, Desmond Daniel Gheesling on July 3rd, 2016.https://twitter.com/dangheesling/status/749581783935684608?lang=en * On March 13th, 2018, Chelsea gave birth to her and Dan's second son, Miles Glen Gheesling. * Dan continued his career in Youtube, then later on, on Twitch. *On June 15th, 2019, Dan appeared on The Taran Show to talk about his gameplay, his Twitch career, and being a father. Trivia * Dan's game in season 10 was regarded by many as similar to ''Big Brother 2'' winner Will Kirby's game. * All three times Dan was Head of Household in Season 10, the pre-veto nominees were Jerry and Memphis. * Dan is the first houseguest to win 2 POVs in a single season and went on to win the entire game. * Dan is the first winner to receive every jury vote. He was followed by Kevin Martin in Big Brother Canada 5, Tamar Braxton in Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) and Dane Rupert in Big Brother Canada 7 ** Dan is the first winner to play a Perfect Game. He was followed by Kevin Martin and Dane Rupert. * Dan is the only returnee on Big Brother 14 to win a Head of Household competition. * In Big Brother 14, Dan was the only Coach to outlast all their players. * Dan holds the record for voting with the majority more than any other contestant: he voted with the majority a total of 17 times, only voting with the minority once. That was the very first vote he ever cast, as Dan voted to keep Brian, his alliance member to stay in the game. * Dan is the first player in Big Brother history to make it to the finale both times he played, followed by Paul Abrahamian. ** Coincidentally, during their second respective finales, they both repeated the outfits they wore the first time. * Dan is the second houseguest to play Big Brother twice and not be evicted, following Dick Donato. However, because Dick walked during Week 1 of Season 13 for personal reasons, Dan (and Paul) are currently the only Returning houseguests who have lasted throughout the entire game without being evicted. * Dan is the first contestant on the American version of Big Brother to go on in another Big Brother house (BBCAN1) besides that of the American show, this was also later done by Rachel Reilly who went into the BBCAN2 house. * Dan is the only returnee never to receive an eviction vote against them over the course of their career. * ''Big Brother 16'' winner Derrick Levasseur and ''Big Brother 17'' contestant Vanessa Rousso became compared to Dan. * Dan shares the most Jury Votes in the US out of both of his seasons with Paul Abrahamian, with both having a total of 8 Jury Votes, Dan having seven his first time and one his second, and Paul getting four votes both times. ** In single season stats, they lose this status to Lisa Donahue and Tamar Braxton, who each got 9 votes to win across one season. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups